Random Encounter
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Slightly AU Brittana smut. Santana's having a crappy time at this party... until she spot a gorgeous blonde dancing on the table.
1. Chapter 1

I just realised that this is the first time that I've properly written any Brittana. Strange...

Anyway, this is kind of AU. I mean, their characters are the same, but they don't know each other and they're older and stuff. As the title suggests, this bit of filth is just a random encounter.

Anyway, throw some reviews in my general direction.

And I don't own Glee. But I don't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Encounter <strong>

This party sucked. I was going to kill my friend for dragging me along and then abandoning me, that bitch. This whole party was full of drunken frat boys trying to hit on me – _please_ – and slutty, giggling girls who all obviously thought they were hot – I mean, _come on_. Maybe I would've enjoyed myself more if I'd had more to drink, but I was trying to be good tonight. I always go all weepy and pathetic when I'm wasted and, as by far the hottest and coolest person in at this party, I couldn't afford to start getting sloppy. Especially not in these shoes.

There a commotion in the living room and I went to investigate, purely for something to do. The music was on full blast and a group of rowdy guys were crowded around in a circle, cheering and whooping as a girl danced on the table top. I was about to scoff and roll my eyes at this obviously hammered attention whore when I was completely distracted by... well, _her_.

The girl dancing on the table was tall, blonde and – let's not beat around the bush – insanely fucking sexy. She was wearing hot pants and a vest that was riding up slightly and showing off her toned stomach. She had the tight body of a professional dancer, curvy in all the right places, tits to die for and an ass that won't quit. And I thought _I_ was the hottest girl at this party...

I shoved a couple of guys out of the way to get a closer look at her. She was shaking her ass and rolling her hips, throwing her long hair around like she was in a Beyonce video. It didn't even seem like she was aware everyone in the room was watching her. Don't ask me how I knew, but I could tell she wasn't dancing for all these whooping guys – she was dancing for herself, and loving every second. The way she was moving was so sexy and... ugh, just wanky. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I didn't even know this girl's name and I was already picturing all the unspeakable things I wanted to do to her.

Once the song came to a close she suddenly – amazingly – went down into the splits to the sound of raucous applause and cheering. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second. She was _bendy._ When she got up and took a little bow her eyes locked with mine. They were sparkling light blue and totally stunning. I smiled at her and she smiled back, getting off the table and walking over to me, ignoring the guys that had tried to talk to her.

"Hey," I said, turning my flirt on. "Those were some pretty awesome moves."

"Thank you," she said happily. "I just really like that song and I like dancing on high things. I didn't mean to be an attention seeker or anything."

"I didn't think that at all," I said. "You were great. I'm Santana, by the way."

"Oh, hi! I'm Brittany," she said, and she actually shook my hand.

"So you must be thirsty after all that," I said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, a wine cooler would be awesome."

"I'll be right back."

I elbowed my way through the crowd of drunks and losers to get to the kitchen and got two wine coolers for us. When I got back I was mildly horrified to see that Brittany had been cornered by one of the drunks that had been whooping her. He was obviously hitting on her, and I was about to go all Lima Heights on that jerk's ass when luckily she noticed me over his shoulder and unceremoniously nudged him away, rushing over to me.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're back. That guy over there was _so _gross."

I chuckled, giving her a wine cooler. Our fingers brushed against each other's as I handed her the bottle, and I think I saw her blush a little bit.

"No problem, Britt," I said. "I don't mind looking after you. And you can't blame all those idiots for drooling all over you, you're totally hot."

She was definitely blushing now. "Wow, thanks. You're really hot too, Santana. You're like, the hottest girl at this party. I can't believe you're even talking to me."

"And why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

She shrugged a little, smiling adorably. "You seem so cool and stuff. Most girls I meet just end up making fun of me because they think I'm stupid."

"Well, I'm not like most girls, baby. I'm better."

We both laughed, standing slightly closer together as we sipped our drinks. This crappy party was getting even crappier around us, but I actually didn't care.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay," she said, grinning. "I know just the place."

She took my hand and led us out of the room, up the stairs and into a small empty bedroom. She shut the door behind us, locking it and stood against it with her arms behind her back, staring at me as I looked around the room. The sounds of the party downstairs were kind of muffled and distant.

"Cosy," I said. "And I can actually hear myself think, which makes a nice change."

"You are so gorgeous, Santana," she said quietly. "I hope you don't think it's the alcohol talking. That wine cooler you got me was only the second drink I had. But yeah, you're totally hot... and I'm so wet for you right now."

I raised my eyebrows at her, taken aback by her directness, before smirking and walking over to her. I slipped my hands around her waist, pulling her body against mine. Our noses were grazing, and her eyes looked so beautiful this close up.

"The feeling's mutual, baby," I whispered as her arms went around my neck. "I've been soaking wet ever since I saw you dancing on that table."

She sighed and smiled, before we both leaned in at the same time and our lips met in a soft, sensual kiss. Our kiss was slow, sexy and devastating, as she ran her fingers through my hair and I pulled her body even closer to mine. She pushed me backwards until my legs hit the bed, and we both lay down so she was underneath me and I was between her legs. I ran my hands over her smooth thighs as they wrapped around my waist, and she moaned into my mouth as our tongues caressed. One of her hands was tangled in my hair and the other was stroking my lower back. I was so turned on I could've _died_.

I left a trail of kisses down her jaw and sucked her neck, making her moan and throw her head back. Her hands caressed my body, before they cupped my breasts, squeezing and rubbing my hardening nipples.

"Oh... _Santana..._"

The sound of her whispering my name had to be the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I moved us so I could take off her top and got a little surprise. _She wasn't wearing a bra_. Her tits were round and pert and perfect, her pink nipples already hard. She sat up and unzipped my dress, pulling it over my head and throwing it aside before she reached around an unhooked my bra so we were both topless. My mouth was soon on her neck, kissing my way down her chest before taking one of her nipples in my mouth. She gasped as I sucked on it, nipping it between my teeth as I squeezed her other breast. Her back arched in pleasure when I sucked on her other nipple, before kissing my way down her body, leaving little red marks on her stomach and hips.

Once I finally got to her hot pants I quickly pulled them off, taking her damp panties off soon after and throwing them over my shoulder. I took a second to look at her naked body underneath me, so toned and gorgeous and glowing with sweat. She looked delicious. She smirked up at me and spread her legs in anticipation, her shaved pussy all wet and ready for me. I draped her legs over my shoulders, kissing and biting down her inner thighs until she was writhing with impatience.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please, Santana... I want you... I want your mouth, and your fingers, and your... your everything."

I smirked and stroked her thigh. "And you're gonna get it, baby. My mouth, and my fingers, and my everything."

She smiled at me, before gasping and arching her back as I lowered my head and gave her pussy a long, slow lick. She tasted fantastic. I licked a few more times, dipping my tongue deeper into her folds. She cried out when I pushed two fingers inside her, my tongue toying with her clit at the same time. I thrust my fingers into her faster and faster, my lips and chin getting covered in her wetness as I licked and sucked her clit. She was moaning louder and louder, one of her hands on my head and the other clinging to the headboard. I rubbed my thighs together as I fucked her with my fingers and my tongue, so wet and turned that I could barely stand it.

"Oh God... ohhh... Santana-aaahh... fuck me... don't... aah... don't stop... Santana... fuck... ooh – wait, why are you stopping? It felt so good!"

I didn't answer. I just removed my fingers and sucked them clean, before I took off my soaking wet panties and put her leg over my shoulder, scissoring our legs together so our pussies were touching. I rolled my hips against her, moaning her name and throwing my head back as the pleasure coursed through me. She held onto my hips as we rutted against each other in a desperate rhythm, the both of us moaning so loud that I wouldn't have been surprised if everyone at the party downstairs could hear us.

Not that I gave a shit. Brittany was all I cared about – Brittany and this sweet, glorious friction against my clit. I didn't want this to end, it felt so fucking good, but I could feel all that pressure pooling at my core and I knew I wasn't going to last. Our grinding was becoming erratic and messy, Brittany's moaning turning to high-pitched screams as she burbled incoherently. Finally my climax his me like a ton of bricks and I was coming so hard I was seeing stars, screaming her name as she came hard against me just seconds later with a cry.

I collapsed on the bed, practically on top of her, in between my legs feeling sticky and sensitive. The whole room smelt like sweat and sex. We held each other and kissed lazily, smiling into it.

"You're amazing, Santana," she whispered, her fingers tracing patterns on my shoulder.

"So are you, Britt," I said, stroking her hair. "Possibly even more than me."

We chuckled, holding each other closer and sweetly kissing some more. The party continued downstairs, but the door was locked so it really didn't matter. Nothing did. Except for her.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the Brittana smut, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A few of you guys asked for a sequel, and I was in the mood for some Brittana Love, so here we are. The morning after the night before.

Chuck some reviews at me.

And I do not and probably never will own Glee. We're all upset, but let's move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Encounter Part Two<strong>

It had been a while since I'd woken up next to another person, especially a person that I didn't immediately regret sleeping with, so waking up with Brittany's arm around me and her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck was actually really wonderful. I held her for a while as the morning sun shone weakly through the window of this stranger's bedroom, coiling some of her blonde hair around my finger. I wasn't ever one for this kind of mushiness, but there was something about Brittany that made me want to snuggle. It was weird, but in a nice way. I felt her stir, holding me a little tighter.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Hmm, good morning," she murmured against my neck.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching and yawning. The duvet fell away to reveal her smooth, tanned skin, the arch of her back, her perfect tits and the little hickey I'd left on her neck. I would never get bored of staring at her.

"I can't remember whose house we're in," she said, brushing her messy hair out of her face.

I laughed. "Neither can I. We'll get a cab back to civilization later."

She looked down at me and smiled serenely.

"How is it you look so pretty when you just woke up?"

I shrugged, smirking a little. "I was just about ask you the same thing actually. The two of us are just lucky, I suppose."

"Oh, I know I'm lucky," she said, sounding oddly like a little kid. "I wore my lucky panties last night and then I met you, so that totally proves that they work, right?"

"Right," I chuckled.

How is it possible for someone so sexy to be so adorable at the same time? She lay back down next to me, her arm around my waist, holding me close so I couldn't help but look right into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I wasn't even going to come to this party," she said. "I didn't know that many people here, and I wanted to practice for this music video audition that I have next week, and also I was going to make another video for my internet talk show, _Fondue For Two._ But I'm really, really happy that I decided to go out instead of interviewing my cat. I'm really glad I met you, Santana."

I smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm really glad I met you too, Brittany. I wasn't going to come to this party either, to be honest. The whole thing was a total fail right up until I saw you."

She grinned and pulled me into a sweet kiss, which we both smiled into. When we separated her smile was a little less cute and a little more... wanky.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go get some coffee," she said huskily. "But I'm way too horny for breakfast right now. You are _so hot_, Santana."

She was between my legs and kissing me deeply before I knew it. I sighed into her fierce kiss, running my hands over her back and squeezing her breasts. Her tongue was exploring my mouth with a contagious kind of desperation, on her hands stroking my thigh and the other cupping my breast, her fingers pinching my nipple. Her soft lips moved from my lips and down to my neck, sucking and nibbling in a way that made me shiver.

"You made me come so hard last night," she whispered, licking my earlobe. "I want to return the favour."

All I could do was moan as her mouth moved lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses on my skin before taking one of my nipples in her mouth. My nipples had always been super sensitive, so the feeling of her sucking and flicking her tongue and gentle biting, pinching my other nipple at the same time was just epic. It sent tingles all the way down my spine and straight to my pussy, making me wet in no time.

Just when I felt like I was going to go insane, her mouth moved lower, leaving little bites and kisses on my stomach and my hips until she was right between my legs. I spread my legs for her, giving her a '_you-better-lick-me-out-right-this-fucking-second'_ look. She smirked at me, slowly stroking my thighs.

"You teased me," she purred. "You made me beg for it. So now you're going to beg for it too."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Baby, I don't beg."

She arched an eyebrow at me and started lightly kissing my inner thighs, slowly making her way down before stopping just as she got to where I wanted her. She then made her way back up again and started on my other thigh, lightly pressing her lips against my skin and stopping before she got to my pussy. I was absolutely _dying, _squirming on the bed with need. She looked at me through her eyelashes.

"I want to hear you beg for it, Santana," she whispered. "I want you to beg me to fuck you with my tongue and my fingers."

I stared defiantly at her. "I do not beg, Brittany."

She smiled deviously at me, tracing patters on my inner thigh. "I can do this all day, you know."

She leaned forward and took my nipple in her mouth again, sucking it between her teeth. I couldn't help but cry out, arching my back against the bed, needing her like fucking oxygen. Screw my pride, I needed to come.

"Oh fuck, Brittany, please! Please, please, please lick me and fuck me and make me come! Please!"

She sat up and grinned at me, giggling in a way that was jarringly cute considering the situation.

"As you wish, honey."

She lowered her head between my legs and gave my pussy a long, slow lick from bottom to top, stopping to flick her tongue against my clit. _Oh my fucking God_, it felt so good. I moaned deeply as tongue delved deeper into my folds, lapping at my wetness and rubbing my clit with her fingers. My moans and gasps and cries were getting louder as her actions got faster, and I practically screamed when she pushed two fingers inside me and sucked on my clit at the same time. Holy fucking shit, she was amazing.

She thrust her fingers into me harder and faster, her tongue flicking hard against my clit, before she suddenly crawled up my body and kissed me hard, the taste of me on her lips. She pumped her fingers into me, her thumb rubbing my clit at the same time, and I slid my hand down her stomach and towards her own pussy. I rubbed her clit, covering my fingers in her wetness and making her moan into my mouth. She whimpered my name against my lips once I pushed two fingers inside her, the two of us fucking and kissing and moaning until the whole world just disappeared and all that mattered was her. I never wanted this to end, but soon it felt like a fucking tidal wave had crashed over me and I was coming so hard that I was sure my heart stopped for a second. She came a second later, burying her face in my neck to muffle her scream, her body trembling on top of me.

She rolled off me breathlessly, the both of us sucking our fingers clean as we stared into each other's eyes.

"You taste really nice," she said quietly.

"So do you," I replied, rolling over to wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her.

We lay like that for a while, just gazing at each other. It was strange to think that such a soppy situation was happening to me in a stranger's bed, in some random house and with a girl I'd only met the night before. I didn't even know anything about her, but... I don't know. It kind of felt like I'd known her forever, if that made any sense. Christ, that sounded so lame. But it was true.

"So," she said, playing with my hair. "Do you want to get out of here and get some coffee with me?"

I smiled at her, my stomach fluttering in a way that it had never, ever done before.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
